


Dog vs. God

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 3: RestlessnessFandom: Harry PotterRemus gets bugged late at night when Sirius comes up with a shocking revelation. He makes a good point though. Sort of.Oneshot/drabble





	Dog vs. God

It was late, way past midnight. And it was one of the few days of the months where Remus Lupin wasn't in any physical turmoil. Mental, sure, but for a whole other reason--one completely unrelated to his condition. It was all because he let Sirius Black sleep with him. 

Sex would've been fine. Sleeping would've been fine. But he should've known better. He shouldn't even have been surprised. 

"Remus. Hey. Hey Remus."

For whatever reason, Sirius was really restless tonight. He just wouldn't shut up. 

"Are you awake?"

"..."

He didn't get the hint. "Have you ever noticed that dog spelled backwards is god? Do you think that means something?"

Remus sighed deeply and rolled over onto his back. "I don't know, Sirius," he said through slightly gritted teeth. "But if you keep me from sleeping any longer you'll be able to ask god in person very soon." Probably sooner than he planned in normal circumstances. 

"Really? How come??" Bless him, it might've been cute if he wasn't so tired. 

"...because I'll bloody murder you."

"Oh."

Oh was right. 


End file.
